justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Best Song Ever
"Best Song Ever" is a 2013 song by British boy-band One Direction, and is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the dancers The routine is a dance crew of four men. All of them wear dark blue catsuits with matching shoes. The first dancer's suit is mostly pink, the second one's is mostly green, the third one's mostly light blue, and the fourth one's mostly red. The pink and blue dancers wear black visors. Background From what was shown in the preview, the background is a bright cloudy sky with the moon exposed. At "oh oh oh," it quickly changes to a dark blue background with colourful rays of light flying about. As the golden moves occur, a line of pink, green, blue, and red panels slide behind the matching dancers. Afterwards, the original cloudy background vertically moves along with a darker version of it. Gold Moves There are four Gold Moves which are all the same (except for P2). *P1: Look to the left and keep your body forward with your arms behind you. *P2: Bend and cross your right leg (switches to left once) and extend your arms down. *P3: Throw your arms in the air and lift your right leg. *P4: Punch the air with your right fist, keeping your left arm by your side. **The second and fourth Gold Moves occur during the guitar part. **The first and third Gold Moves occur during the verses. Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 2 & 4.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 Dance Mashup Best Song Ever has a dance mashup. The theme is 'Fitness. '''It is the only "Sweat Mashup" in Just Dance 2015. The dancers:(No repeats) *Boomsday (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Summer (Fitness Dance) (JD2015) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) Move 2 *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) *Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) Move 3 *María (Sweat) (JD2014) Move 1 *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) Trivia * This the fifth One Direction song in the Series, the first one is ''What Makes You Beautiful ''in Just Dance 4, the second one is ''Kiss You ''in ''Just Dance 2014, the third one is One Thing as a DLC in ''Just Dance 4'' and ''Just Dance 2014'' and the fifth is One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) as a DLC in ''Just Dance 2014'' and Just Dance 2015. **This is the third song by One Direction that is a dance crew. The first one is What Makes You Beautiful from Just Dance 4 and the second one is Kiss You from Just Dance 2014. *This song is the second Dance Crew to have a futuristic theme, the first being #thatPower. *The second and fourth dancers' eyes can be clearly seen. * This dance uses the official choreography of the song's last chorus in the official music video. * At the end of the song you can see the astronaut of Only You (And You Alone) in the far background. * For some reason "dirty mouth" is not censored. * In the Fitness Mashup consisting almost entirely of Sweat dancers, What a Feeling's coach is the only one not to have originated from any Sweat Modes. * The final moves for Limbo's Sweat Mode in the Fitness Mashup come after the song ends. * The Fitness Mashup for this song is the only actual Sweat Mashup in the entirety of Just Dance 2015. Gallery 10350502 10152644491214711 5266539049403828720 n.jpg|Confirmation by Ubisoft bsecoaches.png|The Coaches BestSongEverBG.jpg|The Official Thumbnail for the Preview best only you.png|The "Only You (And You Alone" Dancer in the Background Best Song.jpg Videos File:One Direction - Best Song Ever File:Just Dance 2015 - Best Song Ever - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1415771628 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs with hidden dancers Category:Songs With Superheroes Category:Songs with superheroes Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Now Category:Returning Dancers